


Dream Big

by Tobezilla



Series: A Happy Omega, A Happy Home [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Post Mpreg, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: It has been literal MONTHS since I've posted ANYTHING and I am so so SO very sorry. But I'm back! I promise not to go months without posting anything. Promise promise promise! You are more than welcome to suggest more story ideas concerning this series. I would like to, at one point, go back and rewrite the earlier pieces. Who knows when, though!I hope you guys are excited to FINALLY meet Christian James Stark-Rogers and Thomas Callum Barnes-Rogers.I did write an alternate version before and posted those stories BUT I decided to scrap those and think of something new.I kinda skipped forward (obviously) but no worries! There will be stories of them as teeny tiny babies. I'll rearrange the series BUT until then, I hope you guys enjoyed and don't hesitate to leave a comment.Thanks for reading <3





	Dream Big

“No sleep! No sleep! No sleep!” Exhausted sapphire blue eyes watched as an overly excited, hyperactive four year old raced around the bedroom with Tony close behind her. Having been bathed and dressed in warm Spider-Man pajamas without a fuss, Thomas watched the chaos unfold from his room across the hallway.

He yawned and rubbed his face. Steve would be home in a couple minutes, Bucky and the other Avengers with him. Either his sister would exhaust herself or a stern look from their father would send her straight to bed.

No one was surprised that Christian James would be almost identical to her mother. Stark blood flowed through her veins and even though there was just as much Rogers in her, the Stark genes overpowered them and took over. Christian was progressing like her mother had as a child. In the beginning, Tony wanted Christian to have nothing to do with the workshop or anything Stark Industries related. He wanted her to have an actual childhood, one he never had. But being surrounded by machinery and her father’s creations made her genuinely happy. Her desperate pleas and cries may have been what broke him.

Unfortunately, she had a genius intellect paired with a super soldier’s stamina. Which meant that putting her to sleep was seemingly impossible. Even when she was extremely exhausted, dragging her feet, she fought sleep. Another unmistakeable Stark trait. She was a Stark through and through, from the eccentric quirks to the chocolate brown eyes and auburn curls.

Thomas, known to everyone as Tommy, was the exact opposite. He was more introverted and reserved, enjoying quiet time with nothing but crayons and paper. His obvious love for art made for plenty of bonding activities for father and son. Even as an infant, he had never been “loud”. He never cried and he slept through the night. The only times he made a fuss was when he was hungry or had a dirty diaper. Other than that, he was a good baby.

Around his second birthday, he experienced an asthma attack that caused him to be hospitalized for three days. Neither of his mothers nor his father left his side. At the time, the Avengers took turns caring for Christian. They managed to keep her distracted for the most part but she noticed the obvious absence of her parents and brother.

On the third day, when Tommy returned home, Christian proposed a brilliant idea that Tony rushed to the workshop to make a reality. “Necklace?” She pointed at the inhaler Steve was holding. A couple hours later, Tommy was wearing a necklace with a modified inhaler attached that wasn't too heavy for the two year old. From that day onward, he was never allowed to remove it.

As nervous as Bucky had been about parenthood, he was an amazing mother to their children. He pushed the dark thoughts to the back of his mind until they vanished entirely. The second he held Tommy and Christian in his arms, he knew there was no way he could ever turn his back on them. He would rather die than be separated from them.

Tommy chewed on his lower lip, eyes darting back and forth as he watched one of his mothers and sister run around her bedroom. His blonde hair was long, bangs edging towards a necessary haircut, and brushed his shoulders. In reality, he looked like Bucky if he went blonde.

“Christian James Stark-Rogers!” Tony shouted.

Christian dropped onto the ground and crawled underneath her bed before Tony could grab onto her. “No sleep!” She screamed again, kicking her feet lightly against the wooden floorboards. Tony laid on the ground and reached underneath.

Tommy startled when Tony let out a pained shout and snapped his hand back. “Cats don’t sleep, Momma! No sleep!” Tony groaned heavily and stood up.

“You wait for your father and mother to get home, young lady. We are going to have words when they get here, do you understand me? I cannot _believe_ you bit me. I’m done playing games with you, Christian.” With that, Tony walked out of the bedroom and slammed her door shut.

Tommy could hear Christian screaming behind the closed door. He knew his sister was tired, that was how she got when she was exhausted, but she was being extra difficult. He squeezed his favorite stuffed black cat. The vacant yellow eyes popped out slightly when he put pressure on its’ center.

Tony laid eyes on his son and a gentle smile spread across his face. Tommy blinked several times, fighting the sleep that was threatening to take over, and returned the smile as best he could. Tony walked in and picked the dozing four year old up. Tommy yawned and rested his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“How about that bedtime story, huh?” Tommy nodded in response.

Tony tucked Tommy into bed, making sure his cat was right beside him under the sheets. Tommy loved storytime with his Momma. Tony told him stories about the Avengers, how he met his Daddy and Ma, what his grandmother was like. He wished he could have met Grandma Maria. He can tell his Momma loved her with all his heart and he bets he would have loved her, too.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Tony whispered.

He pressed a kiss against Tommy’s forehead and was about to leave when a small hand grabbed onto his shirt. He glanced down with a raised eyebrow. “Sullivan?” Tommy said softly, nudging his cat closer to Tony.

“How could I forget?” Tony leaned down and kissed the cat’s head. Tommy closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Sullivan with a content smile.

Tommy listened to the sound of his family moving around the house beyond his closed bedroom door. His Daddy and Ma were home. He could hear Steve lowering his shield onto the ground, leaning it against the door. He could hear his Ma speaking to Christian, his voice soft and low. It took about ten minutes but Christian came out eventually and apologized for biting Tony. Another ten minutes and she was out like a light.

Like always, his parents creeped into his room. Bucky nuzzled his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose. A moment later, Steve took his place and brushed his bangs back. A warm kiss was left on his forehead.

“Dream big, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been literal MONTHS since I've posted ANYTHING and I am so so SO very sorry. But I'm back! I promise not to go months without posting anything. Promise promise promise! You are more than welcome to suggest more story ideas concerning this series. I would like to, at one point, go back and rewrite the earlier pieces. Who knows when, though! 
> 
> I hope you guys are excited to FINALLY meet Christian James Stark-Rogers and Thomas Callum Barnes-Rogers. 
> 
> I did write an alternate version before and posted those stories BUT I decided to scrap those and think of something new. 
> 
> I kinda skipped forward (obviously) but no worries! There will be stories of them as teeny tiny babies. I'll rearrange the series BUT until then, I hope you guys enjoyed and don't hesitate to leave a comment. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
